Criminal As Folk
by TheOddFandom
Summary: A crossover between Criminal Minds and Queer as Folk. I'm not gonna provide too much info, cause I don't think many will read this. Basically, the team has to fly down to Pittsburgh, where there's been a string of murders on gay men, and there they meet the Queer as Folk cast. It'll be sort of dramatic, I think. MxM for sure. Usual pairing for QAF, and will end up Morgan/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this story is going to be weird. Not just the plot and crossover, but since I'm not sure how seriously I'm taking it, the writing may sometimes seem fast, or slow. Or like, sometimes I'll have lots of detail, and sometimes it'll be like I just threw everything in a washer and pressed go._

 _I've been writing this stupid thing for a while now, but I'm sorry that I posted it only days after the Orlando shooting tragedy. It was a coincidence, I promise._

 _Takes place when JJ is also a profiler, but Prentiss is on the team. But Reid's hair is longer again. That's the hair I love. As for the QAF section, it takes place somewhere in season 5. Or after. If after, just pretend Justin's visiting from NY for a month. Also, Justin's hair will probably also be a smidge longer. As you can probably tell, I enjoy long hair. Even though the time lines don't intersect in the slightest, please ignore this logic. Enjoy._

 _I started writing this a very long time ago, but I promised myself randomly today that I would finish any started fanfiction that I still had around._

 _So, here we are._

 **Chapter 1**

The team was on the plane, flying to Pittsburgh. In one week, there had been four murders, one on Tuesday, one on Wednesday, one on Friday, and one on Saturday. The team had gotten the case this morning, and were now on their way over.

"This guy's on a spree." Prentiss said, looking through the files. Next to her, Rossi nodded, and he said, "Okay, we've got four males dead, all in their early to late twenties."

"They were all sexually assaulted." Hotch added, "Our unsub is most likely a gay male."

They went over the case quickly, and quickly came up with a good starting profile. A gay male, early to mid thirties, good looking and charming, due to the fact that he easily swayed these young men into trusting him, and coming home with him, and fairly wealthy. Each of the victims had been found dressed in expensive clothes that they hadn't vanished in.

"This should be enough to get us started." Morgan said, and next to him, Reid nodded. He brushed a hand through his hair, sighing lowly, making sure not to attract attention to himself. Secretly, this case hit a little too close to home for him. The victims were all around his age, and had very similar body builds. They ranged in skin colors, so clearly race meant nothing to this unsub. And of course, the fact that were all gay.

Nobody on the team knew about this, and he wanted to keep it that way. Especially Morgan. Morgan could never, never, ever know about this, because even though he wasn't homophobic or anything, he'd probably stick his nose into Reid's personal life, wanting to know if he had somebody he liked, or whatever. And Reid most definitely didn't want to talk about that with Morgan. Not Morgan.

The jet landed a few minutes later, and they quickly made their way to the police station, and set up a place to work.

"Alright," Hotch said, turning to his team. "Me and Rossi will go to the coroners, to make sure they didn't miss anything. JJ and Prentiss, you two go to the first two victims families, and Reid and Morgan, you take the last two. We meet up in two hours."

"You got it." Morgan said, and he reached over and ruffled Reid's hair. "Come on Pretty Boy."

Reid hide his blush quickly, and followed after Morgan, looking to see what the names of the last two victims were. "Jason Creed and Troy Halls. We should make sure to get any roommates, and friends too, since they might have been living away from the family by now."

"Of course." Morgan said, sliding into the car. Reid took his usual place in the passenger seat, and quickly busied himself by looking through the files. Truthfully, he just didn't want to talk with Morgan right now. Usually, he could hide his feelings for the older man very well, but due to all the homosexual themes they had to discuss for this case, he was suddenly feeling way more shy, almost like when he had first joined the team.

Morgan looked over and grinned, "Don't you have those files memorized by now? Or are you losing your touch?"

Reid answered, "Just making sure I didn't miss anything."

"Don't worry Reid, I trust that big genius head of yours."

Reid smiled lightly. "Thanks. And I trust that if the occasion arises, you'll kick a door down. "

"You bet. Really gets the adrenaline pumping. You should try it sometime." Morgan teased, and Reid responded to by saying, "Oh, I'm sure you'd like that. Me kicking a door and breaking my leg, and having to walk around on crutches again."

"Why would I like that?"

"I don't know. You just would."

*(*)

They questioned the victim's friend's and family's, and found out that all of them were quite active partiers, frequenting gay bars and clubs at night.

"That's probably where the killer met his victims." Morgan said into his phone, which was on conference with the rest of the team.

"Yeah, all our victims were party boys too." JJ said, and they all agreed to meet up, put together a working profile, and then send it out to the local law enforcement. As they were driving back to the station, Morgan said, "I'm surprised Pittsburgh has so many gay people. I never would have figured it was the gay capital of the world." he laughed.

Reid smiled, but didn't say anything.

They met up and went called together the rest of the officers, and delivered their profile.

"Our Unsub is a man, probably homosexual, mid-thirties, wealthy enough to own the expensive clothes that the men are found in. He frequents gay bars, and uses them to pick out his victims. Each of the men were last seen at a club named Babylon." Hotch continued to give his description, and once finished, sent everyone off.

"Now what?" JJ asked, obviously not pleased with the lack of progress. Reid wasn't happy either. He wanted this one solved quickly.

"Now it's time to go undercover." Prentiss suggested, looking at the others for approval at the idea.

"Undercover?" Reid repeated, not liking where this was going. He was smart enough to understand what she meant. She wanted to go into the bar, pretending to be gay, and see if they could spot potential unsubs themselves.

"We'll hold off on that at the moment." Hotch said. "If we don't make any progress soon, then we'll do it."

Reid inwardly sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was to go into a gay bar, where he'd probably start blushing and stammering and making himself really, really obvious. He hoped they'd make a connection of some sort soon.

But hours passed, and nothing. No new information, and, luckily, no new body.

"Alright." Rossi said, after almost five hours had gone by. The sun had started to go down in the sky, painting a perfect picture for clubbing. Reid could see the bright lights now. "Whose ready to go clubbing?"

Unsurprisingly, Garcia's hand went up, waving enthusiastically, and both JJ and and Prentiss raised theirs too. They looked less excited, but Reid saw them cast smirks at each other.

"I think you and I are a little old for the clubbing scene, don't you think?" Rossi asked Hotch, you nodded gravely, but also added, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Morgan burst out laughing at the overly serious way he'd said it, and added, "You sound like you're battling a lion or something Hotch. It's just a club. Right, Reid?"

Right. Just a club.

* * *

 _So, none of the QAF characters made an appearance. But worry not, they will in chapter two. If you're wondering why I never provided any evidence for the deductions the team made, it's because I'm not a super smart FBI profiler, and am too lazy to come up with reasons. Just rest assured that they made the correct jumps off screen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Reid breathed in and out, multiple times, trying to get a hold of himself. But it was hard to stay stable when there were bright lights flashing everywhere, and hundreds upon hundreds of bodies surrounding him, jostling him every couple of seconds.

He looked around desperately for his team. JJ and Emily were standing in a corner together, looking for all the world like a couple of flirting lesbians who had just been lucky enough to find each other in the middle of a gay club. Garcia was dancing amongst a bunch of men, probably either pretending to be a lesbian or some gay guy's best friend.

He couldn't find Rossi and Hotch, which was a shame, because whatever it was they were doing to keep up their cover had to be hilarious. They'd all dressed at least semi appropriately for the occasion, and he hadn't been able to contain a laugh at seeing his super serious boss dressed for a club.

Morgan was easy to find, since he had a hoard of men gathered around him, all trying to dance with him, practically tripping over themselves and others to get his attention. Reid was impressed at how easily Morgan managed to take this. Then again, he was a guy secure in his sexuality. In fact, all the attention was probably going to his head. He smiled at the thought, then looked up and down the bar, hoping to see someone who matched the unsubs description. Any way to get out of there.

"Hey there." said a voice, coming up next to him. An unfamiliar one. He looked, and saw a man, probably about his age, tall, brown haired, and being followed by a shorter, older looking gentleman.

"H-hi." Reid said, wondering why he'd come over to him. To hit on him? It seemed unlikely. Reid wasn't one to sterotype people, but this man defintely came off as more of a bottom.

"I'm Emmett." said the other guy with a bright smile. Emmett Honeycutt."

Emmett Honeycutt. Reid was suddenly concerned for Emmett Honeycutt. He matched the descriptions of the victims too. What about the man behind him. Did Emmett know him well? Or was he somebody he'd only just met? If so, couldn't he be the killer?"

"That's Ted." Emmett said, following his gaze. "I keep telling him not to dress like a business man, nobody will approach him like that." He said it with a good natured smile, and the other man rolled his eyes, but with a smirk, easing Reid's worry. They were friends. Good friends. Already he could tell .

"Spencer Reid."

"Brian dresses like a businessman." Ted pointed out, after Reid had introduced himself, and now Emmett rolled his eyes. "Because Brian is a business man. Plus, you have to dress nice at the club you own."

This sparked Reid's interest a little. "You guys know the guy who owns this place?"

"Oh yeah." Emmett said, sitting at the empty stool next to Reid, and ordering a drink. "We've known him for years. Brian Kinney, god's gift to this earth." He said it sarcastically, but also with a touch of fondness. Clearly, Brian wasn't an all around bad guy.

"That's him up there." Ted said, pointing with the hand that he was holding his drink with. Reid looked to where he was pointing, and saw a man standing up on the second floor. He was tall, and very good looking, and indeed dressed in a very fine suit. Mid-thirites. And...he owned this place. So clearly he had enough money to be very comfortable. But Emmett and Ted didn't seem to think he was capable of murder. Then again, the friends rarely did.

The man was yelling across the room, and as Reid watched, a boy, much younger than Brian, and even younger than Reid appeared, laughing and making his way over. He was blonde, and very good looking too. Well, good looking people probably did hang out with other good looking people. The blonde boy gave Brian a peck on the lips, and Reid was jealous. He'd never be that open with anybody, he was sure of it.

"Who is that with him?" he asked idily.

"That's Justin. His boyfriend."

"He's...younger."

Both Emmett and Ted laughed. "Yeah, but don't hold it against Brian." Emmett said. "He didn't know how old Justin was when they first slept together."

"He didn't?"

Ted shook his head. "No way. Brian doesn't care about age. Well, he does, but Justin passed for twenty-one and that was good enough for him."

They talked on a few more minutes, giving Reid a pretty good idea of what Brian was like. Slept around a lot. Slightly narcissitc. But ultimately, (according to his friends) a good guy. He got a pretty good idea of Justin too. The kid didn't give up, apparently.

As if suddenly aware of the conversation, a voice rang out across the club. "Emmett, Ted!"

The three men at the bar looked up, to see Brian and Justin both looking their way. Justin had been the one to call out.

"We're getting ready to head out! Are you coming with?"

"Give us a few more minutes!" Emmett shouted back, and even though Brian looked slightly annoyed, Justin gave a silent thumbs up, and then nudged his boyfriend playfully. It was clear he was teasing him, even from this distance.

"How about you?" Emmett suddenly asked. "You're not here alone, are you?"

Was that why they'd approached him. Did he look as scared and out of place as he felt?

"N-no." he said, and as if he'd been waiting just off screen for his cue, Morgan suddenly came up behind them, putting his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Good to see you making friends, Pretty Boy." he said with a smile, and Reid saw both Emmett and Ted give each other impressed looks. He wondered if it was because they thought Reid was too plain to land such a hot, attractive guy, or if they were just stunned by Morgan. Probably both, most likely.

Reid introduced Emmett and Ted, who smiled and shook hands.

"So," Emmett said, looking between Reid and Morgan, "Are you guys-"

It was really obvious what he was about to say, so Reid was very relieved when suddenly, Brian and Justin came up from behind, and with them were two more men, one who introduced himself as Ben, (Blondish/Brown hair, tall, nice build, glasses) and his partner, Michael. (Black hair, medium build)

Introductions were remade, and Justin looked at Reid with a smile. "I like your shirt." Reid looked down at his shirt, forgetting which one Garcia had handed to him, and managed a thank you that didn't sound too overly nervous.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Justin asked next, looking right at Morgan, who smiled at the blonde boy, and before Reid could jump in and deny it, the darker man had nodded and said, "Yep."

Brian looked impressed, and again, Reid had a feeling it was because he was amazed a guy as skinny and nerdish looking as himself could land a guy like Morgan. Surprised at Morgan's response, Reid looked at his friend, confusion clear in his face, and when Morgan, his now fake boyfriend, smiled at him, Reid had to look away so that he wouldn't see his very real blush. Next to him, both Justin and Brian seemed to take notice of the exchange.

"If you want, you guys are welcome to come with us." Ben offered kindly, saying that they were going to a place called Woody's not far from there.

"Yeah." Michael said. "I'm getting sick of seeing the same boring faces."

"Um," Reid said, not sure how to reply. They very well couldn't ditch their team, and just go off drinking and partying. They were on a mission. They had a purpose.

"Actually, we're going home pretty soon." Morgan said. "I don't like the idea of Spencer being out this late, with that killer on the loose."

Just at the mention of him, Reid saw Brian put his arm around Justin, pulling the smaller boy closer. The blonde snuggled into him silently.

"Yeah." Emmett said. "That's a good point. That's why it's safer to travel in groups."

"When are police going to catch that guy?" Justin asked.

"I'm sure they're working on it." Morgan and Ben both said, making everyone laugh.

"He could be anybody though." Ted said, looking around the club, and Brian's eyes scanned the area as well.

"Well if they don't catch him soon, I'll feel like an accomplice, since he seems to be picking them up from here."

"What are you gonna do?" Justin asked. "Close the place down?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Actually," Morgan said, "The police just put out a description of the guy. Mid-thirties, gay, probably, they said, and rich."

The five friends all turned and looked at Brian, who rolled his eyes, but was already smiling. "Please, if I wanted to kill anybody, it'd be you guys."

"Well, if you guys see anybody who matches that description." Reid added. "Be careful."

"You too." said Justin, looking Reid up and down. "You fit the victims profile pretty well."

"Don't remind me," Reid thought.

"Don't worry." Morgan said to Reid, looking directly at him. "I won't let anybody hurt you." And he said it so genuinly, like he really did love Reid, (that way, not just as a close friend or little brother) that the genius couldn't stop the blush that ran up his face. Their new friends all "awwed" teasingly, except for Brian, who was watching an employee go out a back door, probably to take out trash or something.

But suddenly, the door burst back open, and the employee was screaming bloody murder, loudly enough that it couldn't be drowned out by the music.

"There's a body out here!" he was screaming, tears already rushing down his face, and instantly, everybody began to scream. Nobody doubted the man. Everybody knew their was a killer on the loose. People began to rush outside, Brian included, followed by his friends, and Morgan and Reid both pulled out their guns, running through the fray.

"Out of the way, FBI!" Morgan shouted, drawing shocked looks from their new friends. Reid and Morgan were quickly joined by the team. They moved people back, and ran to a young man, who was wearing torn clothing, and was covered in blood. His eyes were closed, but Reid gasped as he saw his chest rise.

"He's breathing!" he shouted, crouching down next to the man, and everyone gasped and screamed some more. "Call for help!" Each of his team members instantly began calling for an ambulance, and Reid looked down at the man on the ground.

Brownish blonde hair. Slight build. There was no doubt. The killer had intended for him to be his next victim. But somehow, he'd survived.

* * *

 _If anyone is actually reading this, and doesn't know what one or the other cast looks like, just look the shows up on google to get a better picture._


End file.
